Metal Gear Solid 3:Return Of The Snakes
by HarryPotter5161
Summary: Snake is on a new mission now. Big Boss and Solidus Snake are back. They have created a new metal gear. Also find out about the Patriots.Sequel to MGS2.This is my first fic. Please R&R. I do not own metal gear solid. I only own Sergei Gurlukovich Jr.
1. A Dark Secret

Metal Gear Solid 3: Return Of The Snakes  
  
Chapter 1: A Dark Secret  
  
4 years after the Big Shell incident.  
  
Ocelot: "Don't Worry. Everything will go as planned."  
  
He hangs up the phone. The helicopter lands on a Russian base in south Africa.  
  
Russian Soldier: "We've been waiting for you. Follow me."  
  
He took Ocelot to a room with two guards standing at the door. The soldier says something in Russian to the two guards and they move out of the way. They walk into a dark room and the two guards follow.  
  
Ocelot: "What is this place?"  
  
The lights turn on. Ocelot sees a large metal gear in front of him.  
  
Ocelot: "Huh, a new metal gear?"  
  
"This is not just a new Metal Gear", said a voice coming from the top of metal gear, "This is Metal Gear Arachnid."  
  
Ocelot looks to see who it is and he sees a figure in a hood coat that is covering his face standing on metal gear. The figure gets down from the metal gear and walks over to Ocelot. The soldier that led Ocelot to the room and the other two soldiers walk over to Ocelot and grab him.  
  
Ocelot: "Hey what's going on?"  
  
"Don't worry" says the person in the hood coat.  
  
He reveals his face to Ocelot and Ocelot is stunned.  
  
Ocelot: "No it can't be. It's not you. Big Boss."  
  
Big Boss: "But it is Ocelot".  
  
Ocelot: "I would've never thought I would see you're face again."  
  
Big Boss: "And it's the last face you'll ever see."  
  
Big Boss takes Ocelot's gun from his belt holds it up to Ocelot's head and goes to pull the trigger but Ocelot interrupts him.  
  
Ocelot: "Wait. We can work together. There's no need to kill anybody. Together we can take over."  
  
Big Boss: "Huh, I don't need you. I have everything I need to take over."  
  
Ocelot: "But you can have more and take over faster. I have what you need."  
  
Big Boss: "Hmm, maybe I can use you. It will help me."  
  
Big Boss stood there still with the gun to Ocelot's head thinking for a couple of minutes. Then he lowered the gun from Ocelot's head and gave it back to him.  
  
Big Boss: "Let him go."  
  
Ocelot: "I'm glad you see things my way."  
  
As Ocelot put his gun back the door opened. 


	2. The Patriots

Chapter 2: The Patriots  
  
Two people come through the door.  
  
"What he's still alive," said one of the men. He had a Russian accent. "Why haven't you killed him yet? I'll do it."  
  
He pulled a gun from his pocket, which resembled a socom with a silencer, but before he can pull the trigger Ocelot took his gun out and shot him in the arm, which held the gun.  
  
"Fuck, that hurt. What are you doing standing there kill him?"  
  
Big Boss: "There's been a change of plans."  
  
"What?" said the guy.  
  
Big Boss: "Sergei I'll explain to you in a minute, it's about time to go."  
  
Sergei: "I would like to know before we leave."  
  
"Yea" said the other guy that walked in the room.  
  
Big Boss: "Now Sergei and Solidus, I'll explain to you but we don't want to be late for our meeting do we?  
  
They all left to the heliport of the base and got in a helicopter. 24 hours later they arrived off the coast of Antarctica. They all got out and a soldier greeted them and asked them to follow him. He took them to a lighthouse just barely able to be seen. They walked down a long hall and then made a left. There were guards everywhere. They walked to the end of that hall then made a right. There was a door there. There were many guards there. The guard placed his hand on a retina scanner and it scanned his hand.  
  
"VALID HAND PRINT"  
  
The light turned green. Then he looked into the scanner on the wall and the beam scanned his eyes.  
  
"VALID EYE SCAN"  
  
The door slid open. Big Boss, Solidus, Sergei, and Ocelot walked in and all the guards waiting in front of the door followed all having their guns facing them. There were 12 men all sitting next to each other. They were the Patriots. There faces were unable to be seen because of the darkness on that side of the room.  
  
Patriot: "Explain"  
  
Big Boss: "We-"What is your name?" said one of the Patriots cutting him off.  
  
Big Boss: "Big Boss."  
  
Patriot: "You were killed by solid snake in Zanzibar"  
  
Big Boss: "That was merely a myth."  
  
Patriot: "Continue"  
  
Big Boss: "We have developed a new metal gear". We call it Metal Gear Arachnid".  
  
Big Boss: "It is the best Metal Gear every created. It is equipped with nuclear weapons and missiles and is untouchable to any bullet fired at it. Its movement is just like a spider. It also doesn't need a person to control it. It can act upon command."  
  
Patriot: "May I ask what you're name is."  
  
Solidus: "My name is Solidus Snake."  
  
Patriot: "You were killed in the Shadow Moses incident."  
  
Solidus: "That's what everyone thinks."  
  
Patriot: "How did you manage to stay alive?"  
  
Solidus: "I'm not even sure of that myself."  
  
Patriot: "You may continue."  
  
Solidus: "Thi-Under what countries support were you under all this time" said the Patriot cutting him off.  
  
Sergei: "Us."  
  
Patriot: "And who are you."  
  
Sergei: "I am Sergei Gurlukovich"  
  
Patriot: "Jr?"  
  
Sergei: "Yes"  
  
Patriot: "You're father was killed in a tanker 6 years ago."  
  
Sergei: "Yes he was."  
  
Sergei: "But why Russians"  
  
Big Boss: "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Patriot: "So what do we have to do with this?"  
  
Big Boss: "We need you to setup that the U.S has a new metal gear and is planning to use it on other countries. Then we can use the metal gear that we have."  
  
Patriot: "But why. Are you trying to start a war?"  
  
Big Boss: "Exactly. We would benefit greatly. No one knows that I am with Russia let alone alive. Both of us would benefit from it greatly. And you don't have to reveal yourself."  
  
Patriot: "And what about Arsenal Gear"  
  
Solidus: "We'll Arsenal Gear needs protection. It needs other metal gears to protect it. Without protection Arsenal is just a giant coffin. But this metal gear is the best beside Arsenal. It can defend Arsenal alone."  
  
Patriot: "Then why don't you have it do that?"  
  
Solidus: "Because Arsenal's AI is malfunctioned. Without it Arsenal is useless. And we can't fix it because the person who created it is dead."  
  
Big Boss: "So. Do we have a deal?"  
  
The Patriots all looked at each other and started talking. After a few minutes the Patriot spoke again.  
  
Patriot: "Yes."  
  
Big Boss: "Perfect."  
  
The guards led Big Boss, Solidus, Sergio, and Ocelot out of the room and out to the heliport. They got back into the helicopter and left. 


	3. Snakes Collide

Chapter 3: Snakes Collide  
  
Otacon and are at a Philanthropy base.  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Otacon: "Snake come quick!"  
  
Snakes walks over to where Otacon is and Otacon is watching t.v.  
  
Otacon: "Look at this Snake"  
  
Snake looks at the T.V. and the president is making an announcement.  
  
President: "I am here today to say that the United States will be building a new metal gear. We have word that other countries have metal gears and are planning to use them. We do not know the reason now. "  
  
Otacon: "A new metal gear? Well you know what you have to do now snake."  
  
Snake: "Find out where this metal gear is."  
  
Otacon: "Right."  
  
Snake: "And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
BOOM! There is a big explosion right outside the base.  
  
Otacon: "What was that? Sounded like it came from the heliport."  
  
Snake: "I'll go check it out."  
  
Snake grabbed a USP and a SOCOM and went outside to the heliport. When he got there he found Solidus waiting for him. Behind Solidus was fire everywhere.  
  
Snake: "What, your alive?"  
  
Solidus: "I wanted to tell you something."  
  
Snake: "How did you survive?"  
  
Solidus: "We wanted to know if you wanted to join us."  
  
Snake: "Who's we?"  
  
Solidus: "You don't need to know that right now just answer the question."  
  
Snake: "Huh, you actually thought you could just come here and ask me to join you."  
  
Solidus: "So be it. Say Goodbye brother."  
  
Solidus pulls out his two swords and charges at snake and snake jumps out of the way. Snake pulls out his Socom and shoots at Solidus but Solidus hits it away with his swords. Snake runs toward Solidus, flips over him, and kicks him down. Snake shoots at Solidus while he's down but Solidus rolls out of the way. Solidus gets up and runs at full speed right at the fire and disappears in it.  
  
Snake: "Where he go."  
  
Solidus comes running from the side of him and snake jumps away just in time. Solidus puts his swords back in his sword pockets.  
  
Solidus: "C'mon brother. Lets fight man to man. Put away that gun."  
  
Snake just stares at Solidus for a couple of minutes then puts his SOCOM away.  
  
Solidus: "Perfect. Now lets see who's the better snake. Ahhhhh."  
  
Solidus runs toward snake at full speed and knocks snake back forcing him to almost fall off the heliport. Solidus pulls out his swords, runs toward snake, jumps, then comes down on snake but snake rolls away. The swords get stuck in the ground. Solidus tries to pull them out and snake takes the chance to run and tackle him. Snake gets up quick runs and picks up Solidus' swords. Solidus runs at snake and snake jumps back to the side pulls out his SOCOM and shoots Solidus in the back a couple of times and Solidus falls to the ground. Snake runs to Solidus flips him over and holds the swords to Solidus' neck.  
  
Snake: "You're going to answer me some questions."  
  
Solidus kicks snake and snake flys back. Solidus charges at snake. Snake rolls out of the way then charges Solidus and stabs him in the stomach with both swords. Snake pulls out the swords and Solidus falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
Snake: "Hmph, guess we know who the better snake is."  
  
BANG. Snake gets shot in the back and falls to the ground. 


	4. Dismantled

Chapter 4: Dismantled  
  
Snake wakes up in his bed. Otacon is there.  
  
Snake: "Where he go."  
  
Otacon: "He left. In a helicopter. I didn't see who he left with. I came after I heard the helicopter leave. Sorry I didn't help.  
  
Snake: "Don't worry about. You couldn't have done anything"  
  
Otacon: "Get some rest snake. You're going to have to go on a new mission tomorrow."  
  
Snake: "New mission?"  
  
Otacon: "The new Metal Gear."  
  
Snake: "What if the U.S was attacked. We need a metal gear to protect us."  
  
Otacon: "Yes, but were still to stop any metal gear from being created or activated."  
  
Snake: "And do you know where this metal gear is being kept."  
  
Otacon: "When Solidus left he left in a Kasatka."  
  
Snake: "Russian helicopter? What is Solidus doing with the Russians?"  
  
Otacon: "That's what I want you to find out. If Solidus is working with the Russians he must be doing something. I think they must be building a new metal gear. I put a tracking device on the helicopter right before they left. I want you to go to the base where they landed. It's a Russian base, obviously."  
  
Next day  
  
Otacon: "You ready snake."  
  
Snake: "Yea, how am I supposed to get there?"  
  
Otacon: "You'll take a helicopter. It will take you straight to one of our bases. It's far from here so be prepared for an uncomfortable trip. You'll have to swim the rest of the way.  
  
Snake goes outside the base and gets in the helicopter.  
  
Otacon: "Snake. Before you go take this." Otacon hands snake a silencer. "It's for your SOCOM."  
  
Snake: "I think I know that already."  
  
Otacon: "You have you're tranquilizer right."  
  
Snake: "Yea. My USP and AK too."  
  
"Use your silencer as much as possible. You don't want other soldiers seeing blood."  
  
Snake: "Yea I know."  
  
Otacon: "Call me on codec when you get there."  
  
Snake rides in the helicopter until it stops. Snake gets out and finds himself on one of their bases. When he arrives he calls Otacon on the codec.  
  
Snake: "How do I get to the Russian base from here?"  
  
Otacon: "Use you tracking device radar I gave you. It will lead you there."  
  
Snake took out the radar and headed toward the base. When he arrived he called Otacon.  
  
Snake: "I'm here. Kinda've a far swim."  
  
Otacon: "We'll that's the closest I could've got you. Okay first you-wait" said snake cutting Otacon off.  
  
Snake walks over to a helicopter and examines it. He pulls out a camera and takes a picture of a symbol on the helicopter.  
  
Snake: "Otacon"  
  
Otacon: "Yea, snake"  
  
Snake: "Where can I send you this"?  
  
Otacon: "What?"  
  
Snake: "There's a symbol on this helicopter I know I've seen before"  
  
Otacon: "We'll there's a picture machine like the one you used to send me the pictures of metal gear ray in the basement. The elevator at the far northeast of the heliport takes you straight down to the basement. Go there first."  
  
Snake: "Okay"  
  
Otacon: "Snake you need to find out anything you can. Call me when you get to the basement."  
  
Snake walks to the far northeast of the heliport like Otacon told him and finds a guard guarding the elevator. Snake pulls out his tranquilizer and shoots the guard in the head. He drags the guard and hides him in a cardboard box.  
  
Snake: "That's weird. He's the only guard out here"  
  
Snake presses the elevator button and waits for the elevator. He sees someone in the elevator as its coming up and hides behind a box. Solidus walks out of the elevator with Sergei toward one of the helicopters. Snake pulls out his camera and takes a picture of the side of Sergei's face, which was the best he can get, then calls Otacon on codec.  
  
Snake: "Otacon, I just took a picture of someone walking out of the elevator with Solidus. It appears there going somewhere."  
  
Solidus and Sergei get in a Kasatka and take off.  
  
Otacon: "Hmm, that was probably who shot you and left with Solidus from the base yesterday. How old did he look?"  
  
Snake: "In his late 20s early 30's"  
  
Otacon: "Hmm, weird, I can't find anyone who fits that description. We'll anyway snake just get down to the basement first then we'll figure out what to do from there."  
  
Snake hangs up the codec and walks into the elevator with his tranquilizer out. He gets out at the basement and shoots a guard walking up and down the hall and continues walking. He walks to the end of the hall and makes a left. There is only a staircase there. He goes back and makes the right instead. Here he finds two doors. He goes to the door on the left but it's locked. He goes to the door on the right and the door slides open. He looks inside and finds no one inside. He walks and sees the picture machine. He walks to it and puts the pictures inside and sends them to Otacon. He then calls Otacon on the codec.  
  
Snake: "I just sent them."  
  
Otacon: "Good. I should be getting them any-Ah, here they go. Hmm, I've never seen this guy before and SNAKE! This is Gurlukovich's symbol."  
  
Snake: "I new I seen that symbol somewhere before."  
  
Otacon: "At the tanker a few years ago went you sent me the picture of Gurlukovich, when I looked him up it said that that was his symbol. He had it on everything he owned. You don't think he's alive."  
  
Snake: "Doubt it. Saw him die right in front of my eyes. Ocelot killed him."  
  
Otacon: "We'll there's something weird going on. Snake I need you to find out everything you could. Call on codec if anything comes up. Wait, don't take the elevator anymore. It's too risky. Use the stairs."  
  
He hangs up. Snake goes up the stairs, which is the only flight of stairs and makes a right but stops because he hears someone talking. He hides behind the wall listening to who's talking.  
  
"Did everything go as planned"  
  
Solidus: "Yes, the president's speech went just as it was supposed to"  
  
Snake noticed this voice. It was Solidus. But he didn't know who he was talking to.  
  
"So what's next?"  
  
Solidus: "We activate metal gear."  
  
Snake: "Metal Gear."  
  
Solidus: "We will activate him in few hours."  
  
"And do what"  
  
Solidus: "Attack the U.S."  
  
Solidus walked all the way down the hall and went into the door there. The other person Solidus was talking to went snakes way but turned the other way. Snake saw the guy was very built and was bald. He had an army shirt and army pants on. He had a couple of guns on his belt and a couple of grenades, a long strap that goes around his chest holding ammo and a sniper rifle on his back. He looked like a G.I. JOE. But snake couldn't see his face. The guy continued down the hall and snake called Otacon on the codec.  
  
Snake: "Otacon. There's a new metal gear"  
  
Otacon: "I knew it."  
  
Snake: "I just heard Solidus talking to someone about it. He said he's going to activate it and attack the U.S."  
  
Otacon: "Did he say when?"  
  
Snake: "In a few hours!"  
  
Otacon: "Snake, we don't have much time. The first thing you need to do is find that metal gear and destroy it before it is activated. Wait, I have a virus disk-" Otacon paused for a few seconds then said sadly "the one E.E had. I took it before I got the hostages out at the Big Shell. I've been working on it and figured out how to set it up. It will corrupt the data system and prevent from activation. I'll send it to you from one of their computers. Hold on a sec. There. I sent it to one of their computers. It's on the 3rd floor. Snake were are you?"  
  
Snake: "First Floor. By the staircase."  
  
Otacon: "Okay find a staircase. Go to the third floor. Once you get out of the staircase there should be three rooms. It's the last one."  
  
Snake: "Okay one my way."  
  
Snake walks straight. It is also the direction the guy Solidus was talking to went. He made a right. There was a staircase there and he went up the stairs two flights. He saw the three doors. He looked around to see if anyone was guarding the place. He didn't see anybody. He walked in the third room and no one was there. There was only a computer. He went to the computer and pressed the eject button for the disk but nothing came out. He pressed it rapidly but still no disk came out.  
  
Snake: "Where's the disk."  
  
"I have it" said a voice coming from above him.  
  
Snake looked above him and saw the guy Solidus was talking to sitting on a ledge.  
  
Snake: "Who are you?"  
  
"You'll find out soon. If you want the disk come to the heliport."  
  
Then the guy disappeared behind the ledge. Snake looked confused. He left to the heliport without calling Otacon. When he got there he looked around and saw no one. Then someone appeared from behind a box.  
  
Snake: "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Dismantled"  
  
Snake: "Where's the disk?"  
  
Dismantled: "I can't let you destroy metal gear. If you want to destroy metal gear you have to get past me."  
  
Snake: "Fine."  
  
Snake pulled out his USP and started shooting at dismantled. Dismantled rolled out of the way right behind a box. Dismantled pulled out a 9mm out of his belt and turned around still behind the box and started shooting at snake. Snake jumped out of the way but got hit in his rib by two of the bullets.  
  
Snake: "Shit, how he hit me?"  
  
Snake ran to a nearby box and hid behind it. Snake checked his wound pulled out a bandana out of his back pocket and covered his wound.  
  
Snake: "This is going to be harder than I thought."  
  
Snake turned around and saw that dismantled were he was.  
  
Snake: "Were he go"  
  
Snake came out from behind his box and walked around looking for dismantled. Dismantled appeared from a box near snake and shot at snake. Snake rolled and this time dodged all the bullets but nearly. He came out of the box started shooting at dismantled but missing. He hid behind the box then came back out and shot at dismantled.  
  
Snake: "This isn't working. I need that sniper rifle. How can I get it without him hitting me. Wait I got an idea."  
  
Snake took out his tranquilizer and turned around and shot at dismantled. It hit him in the arm. But he didn't go to sleep. He just held his arm, as it was getting numb.  
  
Snake: "Perfect."  
  
Snake got out from where he was and as dismantled was distracted by his arm by the time he looked up snake was gone. Snake rolled right past dismantled grabbing his sniper rifle and one of his grenades on his belt and then ran and hide behind a box.  
  
Snake: "I'll use this instead of the rifle. Bye"  
  
Snake pulled the grenade and threw it. Snake ran as a couple of seconds later the grenade blew up forcing snake to almost fall off the heliport. Snake got up and looked at were he threw the grenade and saw no one.  
  
Snake: "Shit, I'm so stupid."  
  
Snake calls Otacon on codec.  
  
Snake: "Otacon, I messed up."  
  
Otacon: "What happened?"  
  
Snake: "I blew up some guy now this disk is gone."  
  
Otacon: "What guy?"  
  
Snake: "There's no time for that what do I do kno-"  
  
Someone choking him from behind cut snake off his sentence. It was dismantled. Snake used the sniper rifle and shot dismantled a couple of times in the stomach forcing dismantled to let him go. He turned around and saw dismantled on the floor still alive but burned marks and big cuts everywhere from the explosion and bleeding from his stomach where snake shot him.  
  
Snake: "If you tell me where the disk is I might spare you."  
  
Dismantled: "Are you stupid. Didn't you think the disk got destroyed when the explosion went off?"  
  
Snake: "I'm not stupid. I know that if your alive the disk is still safe. Now I'm going to ask you only once more where's the disk."  
  
Dismantled: "Hahahahaha, you're smarter than I thought. Yea you're right I have the disk."  
  
Dismantled put his hand in his pants and took out the disk.  
  
Snake: "So that's were you kept it"  
  
Dismantled: "Had to put it in the least suspecting place. You want it, go fetch."  
  
Dismantled threw the disk over the heliport. Snake dived off the heliport and while he was in the air caught the disk. He landed in the water. He came up and called Otacon.  
  
Snake: "I got the disk"  
  
Otacon: "What! Great"  
  
Snake: "I'll explain everything later just tell me where I have to go."  
  
Otacon: "Okay snake. You need to find metal gear and put the disk in him."  
  
Snake: "Where do I put the disk in?"  
  
Otacon: "In the cockpit there's a disk slot. That's were the disk goes."  
  
Snake: "Okay I'm on it" 


	5. A New Device

Chapter 5: A New Device  
  
Snake walks inside and finds himself in the basement. He checks all around the basement looking for metal gear but finds nothing. He couldn't get threw most of the doors because they were locked He calls up Otacon.  
  
Snake: "Otacon, all these doors are locked I need a key card to get inside."  
  
Otacon: "Snake were are you?"  
  
Snake: "The basement."  
  
Otacon: "Ok you have to go up to the third floor to the same room where I sent that disk I'm going to send the key card using the same computer. Make sure no one gets the key card this time. Wait how did that guy you blew up know that I sent the disk to you and where to get it."  
  
Snake: "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe everyone here has nanocommunications and he found out the frequency. Gotta get going."  
  
This time the staircase is on the other side of where he entered. He gets to the staircase on the other side, having to shoot a couple of guards on the way. He is about too go to the first floor when he remembers that Solidus went into another room on that floor. He's about to go to that room but instead continues up to the third floor. He gets up to the third floor but now there are guards there. He uses some of his old tricks to get by the guards and into the room. He goes to the computer and presses the eject button and a key card comes out. He calls Otacon.  
  
Snake: "I got the key card. What level is this?"  
  
Otacon: "All levels. I've been working on that with the disk."  
  
Snake: "It's weird, all of a sudden there's guards here and before the place was empty.  
  
Otacon: "Yes, that is weird. But don't forget your job. Your have to find and destroy that metal gear."  
  
Snake: "I doubt they'll have a metal gear on the third floor so I'll start from the basement."  
  
He hangs up on the codec and goes to the staircase and heads downstairs. He's about to go to the basement but instead he goes to the room where Solidus went. There's a little staircase and he goes down it cautious. He sees Solidus, Sergio, and someone tied up in a chair. Snake notices it's the president. He also notices that Solidus and Sergio are not guarding him because there are Russian soldiers everywhere. Snake guesses they must be waiting for someone. Snake calls Otacon.  
  
Snake: "Otacon, Solidus is keeping the president as a hostage."  
  
Otacon: "Hostage? They must have something to do with the speech he gave."  
  
Snake: "Yea."  
  
Otacon: "Snake you need to find metal gear first. Worry about the president later."  
  
Snake hangs up with Otacon but doesn't listen to him and decides to save the president. He thinks the president might know where metal gear is. There are two guards next to Solidus and Robert, two close to the back where snake is and one right in front of snake. Snake went up behind the guy in front of him pulled out his SOCOM and shot him in the head. There is a box next to the staircase. He taps it to make noise so the other two guards would go to it. He placed the guard he shot in the head there and hid on the other side. Both the guards went over and they saw the guard knocked out on the floor. Snake came up next to them and shot both of them in the head. There were only two guards left but they were right next to Solidus and Sergei so if snake were to shoot them they would see. He grabbed one of the knocked out soldiers suits and AK74U put it on. He went up to Solidus and Sergio acting like a Russian and said  
  
Snake: "Big Boss is requesting your assistance"  
  
Solidus: "Where at."  
  
Snake: "On the third floor. Room 322."  
  
Snake remembered seeing the number on one of the doors while he was on the third floor.  
  
Solidus: "Why would Big Boss need us there?"  
  
Snake: "He did not say why sir" said snake.  
  
Solidus: "Guards watch him."  
  
Solidus and Sergi left the room and headed for the third floor. Snake waited until they were out the door to pull out his SOCOM and shoot both guards. He went up to the president and untied him.  
  
Snake: "Mr. President don't be scared my name is solid snake."  
  
President: "From the Shadow Moses incident."  
  
Snake: "Yes."  
  
President: "I thought you died."  
  
Snake: "Well I'm hear ain't I. Do you know where they are keeping metal gear."  
  
President: "Yes they threatened to use it on me if I didn't make my speech."  
  
Snake: "They did have something to do with the speech. Do you know why you had to make that speech?"  
  
President: "No I was never told."  
  
Snake: "We'll we have to hurry up. That metal gear will be activated soon."  
  
President: "Metal Gear will be activated in 30 minutes."  
  
Snake: "30 minutes!"  
  
President: "That's what Solidus and Sergei were talking about. Th-" he was cut off by snake.  
  
Snake: "Who's Sergei?"  
  
President: "The guy Solidus was with."  
  
Snake: "Were have I heard that name before."  
  
President: "Sergei Gurlukovich."  
  
Snake: "Yea. But then who's that?"  
  
President: "That his son. Also named Sergei Gurlukovich."  
  
Snake: "What. I never knew Gurlukovich had a son."  
  
President: "No body else did either. I found out when he kept talking on following in his father's footsteps and that's what they call him. Hast to be him."  
  
Snake: "That's the symbol I saw. I knew it was Gurlukovich's. We'll we better hurry up if we want to deactivate this metal gear. Did you see metal gear?"  
  
President: "No, but I heard them talking they said he was being held in the basement room B20."  
  
Snake: "I should've went to the basement first. But anyways c'mon."  
  
Snake and the president start running to where metal gear is. Snake is shooting some guards on the way.  
  
President: "By the way. How are you going to stop metal gear?"  
  
Snake: "I have a disk to deactivate it."  
  
Snake and the president get to the basement where metal gear is. There at least 10 guards with AK-74Us and M4s.  
  
Snake: "Damn, security's tight. Wasn't last time I was down here? They must know I'm here now that you've escaped."  
  
Snake takes out his AK-74U.  
  
Snake: "Stand back."  
  
Snake turns the corner and starts shooting everyone. He gets three before he turns the corner to dodge the bullets coming at him. He turns the corner again but this time ducks and gets two more before he turns the corner again.  
  
President: "Don't waste your ammo"  
  
The president pulled out a grenade from his back pocket.  
  
President: "They threatened to pull it if didn't make my speech."  
  
Snake: "But you told me they threatened you with metal gear."  
  
President: "They did but they had a back up plan. Here."  
  
The president hands snake the grenade. Snake pulls it throws it where the guards are at and waits for it to explode before looking and finding every guard dead.  
  
Snake: "We better hurry up they'll get here soon."  
  
They head to the room where metal gear is. Snake uses the card key to get inside.  
  
Snake: "So this is metal gear."  
  
President: "Wow."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Someone came from behind metal gear. He was short and had glasses. He only had hair on the sides of head and it was white. He had a doctor's coat on.  
  
Snake: "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Device. I created this metal gear. I call it Metal Gear Arachnid."  
  
Snake: "So you created this metal gear. By yourself."  
  
Device: "Yes. Beauty isn't it."  
  
Snake: "Why did you build this metal gear?"  
  
Device: "Big Bosses orders"  
  
Snake: "Big Boss? Are you talking about Solidus?"  
  
Snake remembered at the Big Shell that Solidus called himself a better Big Boss.  
  
Device: "Oh I see you don't know"  
  
Snake: "Know What?"  
  
Device: "If you want metal gear you'll have to get through me. Lets just keep it at that."  
  
Snake: "Tell me about Big Boss"  
  
Device: "You'll just have to find that out on your own. I promise it won't be long unless of course I kill you."  
  
Snake: "Damn you"  
  
Device pulls out a string and a needle. He ties it together and throws it at snakes belt. The needle went right through snake's USP and device pulled it toward him and shot at snake. It hit snake it the stomach and snake fell back.  
  
Device: "Let me show you why they call me Device"  
  
Device slammed the USP against the floor and it broke it half. He then broke off the trigger. He grabbed a couple of needles from his pocket. He put the needles through the front part of the smaller piece. He then put the trigger in the back of the gun. While snake was still on the ground device pressed the trigger and a needle flew and hit snake in the arm. He shot three more times and they all hit snake. One in the other arm and one on both legs. Device then took out a M4 and shot at snake but snake rolled out of the way. He kept shooting at snake while snake was running trying to dodge the bullets. The M4 ran out of bullets and while device was putting ammo in it snake took the needles out held them in his hand and ran towards device. He jumped over him and stabbed him in the back with all the needles. Device fell to the ground. Snake grabbed Devices M4, finished putting in the ammo, and held it up to his head.  
  
Snake: "Tell me about Big Boss."  
  
Device: "Hehehehe, still lost in your own world I see. Not knowing what's going on."  
  
Snake: "Tell me now our I'll blast your head open."  
  
But snake wasn't paying attention and didn't notice Device take out the USP he configured and shoot snake right where he got shot with the USP. Snake fell back and Device picked up the M4. He grabbed a PSG1 that was lying next to metal gear and attached it to the M4.  
  
Solid Snake: "I called this a PSGM14. Now prepare to die Solid Snake."  
  
Device shot at snake and snake rolled behind one of metal gears legs.  
  
Device: "You can run but you can't hide."  
  
Device looked around for snake.  
  
Device: "Snake come out come out where ever you are."  
  
As device went to turn the corner were snake was snake tackled him from behind. Snake pulled out his tranquilizer and shot Device in the throat. Snake picked the PSG1 and M4 that device put together.  
  
Snake: "The Device has been shut down."  
  
Snake pointed the gun to devices head and pulled the trigger. 


	6. Metal Gear Arachnid Activated

Chapter 6: Metal Gear Arachnid Activated  
  
Snake calls Otacon.  
  
Snake: "I've found metal gear. I'm here with the president. We got about 10 minutes. Probably like 2 minutes now that they now I'm here."  
  
Otacon: "What! 10 minutes! Snake you have to hurry up. Just put the disk in the slot in the cockpit."  
  
Snake: "Okay I'm on it"  
  
Snake uses the stairs next to metal gear to get up to the cockpit. He opens it sits down and puts the disk in. Nothing happened. Snake called Otacon.  
  
Snake: "Is something supposed to happen when I put the disk in"?  
  
Otacon: "Yes it's supposed to light red and say metal gear deactivated."  
  
Snake: "We'll nothing happened."  
  
Otacon: "Try it again."  
  
Snake tried it again and still nothing happened.  
  
Snake: "Still nothing Otacon. Nothing even comes up on the screen."  
  
Otacon: "What. It's supposed to work. I don't know what's wrong."  
  
The door opens and Solidus, Sergei, and a whole bunch of other soldiers walk in.  
  
Snake: "You better think of something because here they are."  
  
Solidus: "Get him. Wait you two. Take the president back were he was and make sure he doesn't get away.  
  
The two soldiers left with the president and all the other soldiers ran after snake. With nothing to do snake closed cockpit. The soldiers were hitting and shooting at the cockpit trying to open it but they couldn't get in. Snake new there was nothing else to do except activate metal gear. Snake pressed a big green button. Metal Gear Arachnid was activated. Snake saw something that looked like a joystick and move it around. Metal Gears arms swung around knocking down all the soldiers on it. He moved forward almost stepping on Solidus and Sergei and breaking down all the walls. He was outside the base.  
  
Snake: "Otacon I activated metal gear, what do I do?"  
  
Otacon: "If the disk didn't work your going to have to self destruct it. But you have to get out of there quick. Your probably have 10 seconds to get out of there."  
  
Snake is about to press the self-destruct button when a sword slices the glass of the cockpit in half. The glass falls to the ground. Snake looks to see who did it and see someone standing in front of him in a ninja outfit. 


	7. A New Ninja

Chapter 7: A New Ninja  
  
The ninja outfit was all black with white on the shoulders, elbows, knees, and chest. It looked very similar like the one from Grey Fox wore. The ninja grabbed snake from the cockpit and threw him out of the cockpit. Snake landed on the ground on his feet. The ninja landed next to him a couple of seconds later.  
  
"Who are you?" said snake.  
  
"I can't let you destroy metal gear", said the ninja.  
  
"Who are you?" said snake angrier.  
  
"My identity you do not need to know. You just need to know to continue any further you must kill me."  
  
"Why does everyone want to die today?"  
  
"I am not like everyone else. I will not fail to kill you" the ninja pulls out a sword.  
  
"Is that so."  
  
Snake quickly pulls out his SOCOM and shoots at ninja. Ninja deflects all the bullets with his sword.  
  
"Don't tell me that's the best you got. You are a legend and I am only a rookie."  
  
Snake continues to shoot at ninja and ninja deflects all the bullets. The ninja runs toward snake and when ninja gets close snake shoots at him. Ninja flips over snake just in time and slices snake in the back. Snake falls to the ground.  
  
"It's funny how the legendary solid snake dies by a rookie."  
  
Ninja lifts up his sword and goes to stab snake. Snake shoots his SOCOM forcing ninja to jump out of the way before he stabs snake. Snake is able to get up again before ninja runs and knocks him down again.  
  
"One little cut and the famous solid snake can't fight. Let me make this quick and easy."  
  
Snake gets up. Ninja swings his sword at snake's head and snake ducks and tackled him. Snake shoots him with his SOCOM and jumps out of the way before ninja swings his sword again.  
  
"Dammit" said ninja.  
  
"What happened? A couple of shots and you can't fight anymore" said snake in a mimicking voice.  
  
"I will never give up" ninja said as he gets up from the ground.  
  
Ninja charges at snake with his sword. Snake rolls out of the way, trips ninja, pulls out his SOCOM and shoots ninja a couple of times in his back. Ninja falls to the ground. Snake walks up to him with the gun to him. He kicks him over. There's blood all over the suit.  
  
"Relieve yourself" snake says to the ninja.  
  
The ninja doesn't do anything.  
  
"Relieve yourself now" says snake louder.  
  
The ninja reaches for the side of his head and presses a button like Olga's ninja costume. He face appears and snake stares stunned.  
  
"Raiden?" 


End file.
